A new beginning
by thegeodemon
Summary: A troubled young woman founds her self in a whole different world after she is attack laying dieing she makes a wish for something better. She finds out there is more to this world and she soon finds out she belong all along. Tmnt years after they killed Shedder and things are calmed ( kind of take one idea from one story and made it my. Loved the other story alot thanks read enjoy


New beginnings ch 1 disclaimer I don't own the tmnt I take no claim to them or make no payment in any form except the joy or writing stories

The air was cool for a June night, as I headed out the back door of the small grocery store. I took the trash out to the dumpster to end my shift for the night. I though the last bag in letting the top drop hard I reached in my pocket for my new cell. To excited looking at it just got it yesterday I saved for two months to it samsung galaxy s5 blue and shiny. Not the color I wanted but close. I touched the screen to call my friend for a ride home " hey, jas, you waiting or even awake?" I ended up leaving her a message to come get me. I walked up to the front of the store enjoying to cool air. I waited for half an hour still no ride. I called again still no answer. "ba" I signed out loud. I put my brown hair up and decided to start walking. home was just a 2 mile walk can't be to bad I was thinking. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder. all the things I really cared for were in my small pack. Not much for most but alot to me. I had left my childhood home almost 6 months ago thanks to my dear friend Jas she saved me from the horror of it all and helped me get away

it all happened when I was 15. I was out with friends at walmart shopping having fun and my friends cell phone rang she handed me the phone I took the phone from her " hello " I said

" Ellen hey I am so sorry to tell you this..." it was my step dad stupid ass " hey did you hear me Ellen your mother passed away on the way to the hospital. I am sorry she was..." was all I heard I passed out in disbelief

When I come to I was in my stepfather s truck while he drove me home. It was just him and me now. My best friend and mother was gone for the first year my life was a blur of sadness. Once I turn 16 my step dad started being telly nice way to nice for my liking then when I figured out what he really wanted I rebal against him hiding from him when I could running to friends for help but no could help they all sided with him the sick bastard. It continued until one night when I had turn 21 I had called my friend for help she was 3 hours away but I still called her for help because I know she could help me get away now. Her lived in detoirt with her own place. She said she was on her way and she be there later that night. I packed a few things and left my pack outside hidden so I could get it later . My step dad come home and force me into the bedroom for the last time. As I fought him off me I could hear a car outside and then a horn go off I pushed him to the floor and run hearing for the door he reached gripping my foot I kicked again and he got my shoe off I got up and ran out the door gripping my bag from under the stairs and got in my friends car leaving it all behind thank god.

I started walking enjoying the cool air and the sights of detoirt the downtown was not so bad as long as you ignore people and just walked. I made it about a mile when I heard his truck I known that truck anywhere. Boom boom the exhaust kicked I started the run running for my life. The truck sped up before I know it the truck hit me someone got out of the truck and put me in the back with my bag when I came too I was out in a field half naked with someone wet and dirty on top of me. My body hurt so bad I felt like I couldn't move .he soon got me and through my pants at me. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't move I got my pants on as best as I could the whole time my vision blur from the hit by the truck and with tears before I know it my step dad said thanks for the last time and stabbed me in the gut and kicked me in the head. He left me there driving off to die. I laid there on the ground in the middle of a field out in BFE. as I led the I wished my favorite green hero's were real because if they were I believe that this would of not happened like for some reason it give me comfort as I faded out...

The light blinded my vision as i tryed to blink to adjust my sight. I looking a round blinking i tryed to sat up but no luck I moved my head and my vision started getting blurry again...


End file.
